Never let you fall
by Mikipeach
Summary: Elle serait toujours là pour lui. Une étincelle bienveillante et loyale dans l'océan de ténèbres dans lequel il se noyait. Et par amour pour la glace elle était prête à chuter avec lui. Un ange gardien. Loki/Sigyn


_**Disclaimers :**_ Comme toujours je ne possède aucun droit. Sigyn n'est pas un OC mais bien un personnage de la **mythologie nordique** et de **l'univers Marvel**. Le titre et le couplet sont tirés de **Your Guardian Angel de Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**. Ma seule fortune sont vos reviews.

_**Pairing :**_ Loki/Sigyn (Gloire au Logyn)

_**Genre :**_ Romance/Angst

_**Résumé :**_ _Elle serait toujours là pour lui. Une étincelle bienveillante et loyale dans l'océan de ténèbres dans lequel il se noyait. Et par amour pour la glace elle était prête à chuter avec lui. __Un ange gardien. LOKI/SIGYN_

_**Playlist:**_ _Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_ &_ Wrecking Ball – Megan Nicole cover_

_**Dedicated? :**_ A mes chères mousquetaires, adoratrices de Loki et de ce couple. Cet OS est pour vous; _Eä_, _Llyane_ et _Elenwë_.

En tant que grande adepte du Loki/Sigyn je me suis dit qu'il était plus que temps que j'écrive un petit OS sur eux. Et bien que je n'apprécie pas tellement la version de leur mariage dans Marvel (trouvant bien plus cruel de découvrir que l'homme qu'on aime a tué son défunt fiancé au détour d'un petit repas en tête à tête après dix ans de mariage) (moi sadique ? Nooon), j'ai décidé de l'utiliser dans cet OS pour creuser un nouvel aspect de la relation entre ces deux personnages.

Voilà donc un OS sur la relation amoureuse et tragique entre Loki et Sigyn. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Et pour l'info ultra inutile j'imagine Sigyn avec le physique d'Holliday Grainger (Lucrezia dans la série _The Borgias_).

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_**Never let you fall**_

* * *

.

_._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_._

La chute avait été violente et brutale. Une redescente abrupte et douloureuse dans les ténèbres après avoir effleuré les cieux d'un bonheur qu'elle avait cru éternel.

Douce chimère. Amère illusion qu'elle avait eue.

Sigyn était muette d'horreur, contemplant l'homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes des corbeaux d'Odin, aux yeux verts étincelant de ruse et de malice, à la silhouette sèche et enveloppée de riches tissus royaux et qui venait de révéler son identité dans un éclat vert. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes en comprenant la situation.

Ce n'était pas Theoric. La personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'était pas son fiancé. Et encore moins le Faucon Rouge qu'elle aimait.

—L-Loki, balbutia-t-elle.

—Surprise, demanda le prince dans un sourire charmeur à son amie d'enfance.

Le monde s'effondrait.

Les mains de la fille de Freya s'agrippèrent avec force à ses jupons blancs, tentative vaine pour se retenir à quelque chose alors qu'elle se noyait dans des eaux troubles et sombres. Elle ignora les cris de surprise de la foule. La colère d'Odin. Les mains tendres et maternelles de Frigga qui entourèrent ses épaules. Les inquiétudes de ses sœurs. Les couleurs. La lumière.

Tout s'estompait et disparaissait avalé par la bouche béante et ténébreuse de la peur mêlée au goût acre de l'horreur et de la trahison. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler, sa respiration devenir erratique, son cœur s'affoler, alors que ses yeux d'un bleu métallique dévisageaient le Dieu du Mensonge.

Loki. Son ami d'enfance. Son meilleur ami. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu tuer son fiancé et prendre son apparence pour la duper et se marier avec elle ?!

Elle sentait un douloureux poids compresser sa poitrine alors que son cœur était violemment tiraillé entre des sentiments contradictoires : son amour pour Theoric et son amitié pour Loki. Sa haine envers le criminel de son fiancé et son affection pour son ami d'enfance. Deux visages d'une même pièce.

—Cet affront ne sera pas toléré, hurla le Père de Toute Chose, ramenant brusquement Sigyn à la réalité. Je déclare ce mariage nul et je te bannis d'Asgard pour ta supercherie !

—Non attendez, cria Sigyn.

Un silence de plomb enveloppa chacun des invités et des acteurs de ce drame qui aurait dû être l'un des plus beaux moments de son existence. Les lèvres de Sigyn tremblèrent, ses yeux errant sur l'assistance avec confusion alors que l'incertitude étreignait son cœur troublé.

Ses prunelles croisèrent celles de Loki. Et pendant un instant elle se noya en elles. Plongeant aux tréfonds de la souffrance, de la haine et de la différence qui étouffaient l'âme du jeune frère de Thor. Elle pouvait entendre la colère et le chagrin hurler et déchirer de l'intérieur ce magicien pour qui elle avait toujours ressenti une tendre amitié, et même une ébauche de sentiments dans son adolescence. Avant que la désillusion frappe durement son jeune cœur lorsqu'elle le voyait chuchoter des mots tendres et vides de sens à des jeunes Asgardiennes ou à Loreleï.

Pouvait-elle se détourner de lui ainsi ? Refuser de rester près de lui alors qu'elle était une des seules personnes à voir à travers le voile de mensonges ce que cachait véritablement le cœur du jeune Dieu ? Pouvait-elle feindre d'ignorer sa souffrance ? Elle ? Son amie.

Elle le haïssait.

Elle sentait son cœur se tordre de douleur rien qu'à la pensée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Theoric, que toutes les étreintes, les baisers et les mots tendres qu'elle avait eu durant ces deux semaines n'avaient été que des mensonges dont Loki avait pris l'apparence. Savoir qu'elle ne sentirait plus les mains du guerrier entourer sa taille, son menton se poser sur son épaule pour la chatouiller avec son souffle chaud, ses bras la saisirent après un jeu de poursuite dans les jardins du palais…qu'elle n'entendrait plus sa voix grave lui chuchoter des mots tendres, la rassurer, la taquiner…qu'elle ne verrait plus ses yeux étinceler de cet éclat de franchise qui l'avait séduite, toutes ses attentions envers elle, teintées de cette maladresse qu'elle trouvait si attendrissante, son intérêt pour sa personne et ses faibles tours de magie comparés à ceux d'Amora ou de Loki, ses sourires, ses gestes, son rire, ses encouragements, son amour…Elle avait mal.

Mal à en mourir.

Tout avait été détruit. Loki avait brisé son bonheur d'un simple souffle, d'un simple coup de dague dans le corps de son fiancé avant de prendre son apparence et venir vers elle sans la moindre honte de son crime. Du chagrin qu'il pourrait donner à son amie lorsqu'il révélerait la supercherie au grand jour comme en cet instant.

Sigyn avait toujours eu confiance en Loki. Elle avait toujours vu bien en lui là où tout le monde ne voyait que malice, mensonge et fourberie. Elle croyait en lui.

Et aujourd'hui elle se sentait trahie, brisée, dupée. Elle en voulait à Loki. Elle le haïssait tellement de lui avoir fait cela et en même temps elle ne pouvait songer à le laisser seule. Car il y avait cette souffrance, cette colère et cette rancœur qui dansaient aux tréfonds de ses pupilles. Ces ombres ténébreuses qui éveillaient l'inquiétude de Sigyn, qui faisaient remonter à sa mémoire, telles des vagues bouillonnantes, les souvenirs les moins colorés de leur enfance et de leur amitié.

Elle connaissait Loki et c'était certainement pour cela qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rester totalement indifférente à sa souffrance. Même après ce qui lui avait fait.

Une inspiration et une expiration.

Elle avait choisi.

—Vous ne pouvez pas briser cette union Père de Toutes Choses. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'en vertu des lois d'Asgard nous sommes désormais unis pour la vie…et il est de mon devoir de lui être à jamais fidèle. Alors si vous choisissez de le bannir…je partirais avec lui, clama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante mais assurée.

Par ces mots elle venait de signer son destin, s'accordant l'admiration et la compassion de son entourage, elle qui jusqu'alors n'avait été que la petite Sigyn. L'enfant bâtarde du roi des Nains et de la Déesse de la Beauté, l'immonde fruit dont tout le monde se moquait dans des murmures condescendants, en pointant du doigt sa petite taille faisant tâche dans le paysage d'Asgard.

Au fond elle n'était rien. Petite hybride n'ayant pas sa place dans cet univers. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait accepté de devenir l'épouse fidèle de Loki. Lui. Le prince de l'ombre, le magicien au milieu d'un peuple de guerriers, l'étrangeté de la famille royale. Celui dont on n'arrivait pas à définir la véritable nature et qui était objet de méfiance par son titre de Dieu du Mensonge.

Déesse de la Fidélité et Dieu du Mensonge.

Une union peut-être pas aussi étrange qu'on ne le pensait.

.

.

Les doigts heurtèrent le bois lisse de la porte mais seul l'écho du silence répondit à la demande de Loki. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'effet de l'agacement et de la lassitude. Il retapa une nouvelle fois avec plus de force mais encore une fois aucun grincement de gonds ou une voix ne l'invitèrent à entrer.

—Sigyn. Ouvre-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Juste le silence.

—Sigyn !

—Non !

Cette mascarade commençait à le fatiguer. Serrant les dents sous l'exaspération, le Dieu du Mensonge se téléporta dans la chambre de son épouse où toutes les nuits la jeune femme se retirait. Claquant toujours la porte à son nez dans une insolence bravache.

La déesse se leva aussitôt de son lit, tremblante d'indignation. Les yeux verts du prince s'attardèrent sur les formes tout en rondeur et en douceur, le visage rond et les boucles blond cendré de la jeune femme. Tout éclat de douceur et de chaleur semblait avoir disparu de ses yeux bleus, éveillant en lui une bouffée de nostalgie aux souvenirs des sourires que lui adressait autrefois la fille de la Déesse de la Beauté.

Dans sa robe d'un bleu nuit et gazeuse, Sigyn était loin de posséder la volupté ou la beauté des courbes de Loreleï et Amora et pourtant il la désirait. Plus que jamais en cet instant.

—Que fais-tu ici, cracha Sigyn en reculant.

—N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à mon épouse, demanda Loki en la scrutant.

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Un rire teinté d'amertume.

—Ton épouse ? Loki, tu sais aussi bien que moi que de « l'épouse » je ne possède que la loyauté et la fidélité à ton égard. Les autres devoirs je les laisse à tes amantes !

—A t'entendre je pourrais presque croire que tu es jalouse.

—Moi jalouse ? Comment pourrais-je être jalouse de femmes telles que Loreleï qui s'abandonnent dans tes bras en sachant quel homme tu es ! Sans la moindre honte de se voir traîner dans la boue, duper et humilier par tes caprices, tes jeux et tes fourberies ?! Explique-moi donc pourquoi je serais jalouse de ces femmes sans la moindre dignité et intégrité, cracha-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Elle brulait de fureur. Elle tremblait de haine. Elle lui faisait l'effet d'une proie acculée et prisonnière de son prédateur tentant de se défendre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, quand bien même il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Les muscles du magicien se contractèrent, sa mâchoire se crispant alors qu'il s'avançait vers la blonde.

Il effleura son avant-bras, provoquant un sursaut de la part de Sigyn qui se déroba dans un mouvement brusque et se réfugia contre le mur. La patience de Loki fut alors en cet instant à bout. Ses mains saisirent sans la moindre douceur les épaules de Sigyn, ses yeux blessés défiant les siens. Il souhaitait lui faire du mal. La faire souffrir autant qu'elle pouvait le faire souffrir en se dérobant à sa présence.

—Que me reproches-tu Sigyn ?! Je fais tout pour toi ! Je t'offre la royauté, la reconnaissance dont tu as toujours été privée par tes origines, le confort ! Je te pare de cadeaux et d'attentions et toi tu me craches au visage et me reproche d'aller chercher de l'affection dans les bras d'autres femmes parce que ta porte est toujours close devant moi ?! Ne devrais-tu pas te regarder dans une glace avant de me juger ?

—Je n'ai que faire du prestige de tes titres ou de tes cadeaux Loki ! Comment peux-tu être à ce point aveugle et ne pas voir que les sentiments ne s'achètent pas ! Comment peux-tu penser avoir mon cœur après m'avoir menti et trompé de la sorte !

Sigyn le repoussa de toute la force de ses bras, s'enfuyant dans un bruissement de jupons de cette proximité entre eux qui lui causait plus de troubles qu'elle n'oserait l'avouer. Hélas Loki refusait que cette conversation se termine de cette façon. Un cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Sigyn en sentant une main masculine la tirer en arrière et la coller au torse de l'Asgardien.

Elle se débattit avec force, tentant de lutter à l'étreinte du prince. Mais celui-ci refusa de la lâcher et continua de faire preuve d'une démonstration de force envers son épouse qui lui jetait un regard brulant de haine. Loki ne baissa en aucun cas son regard, allant même jusqu'à défier et sonder ses prunelles dans lesquelles il pouvait décerner un éclat de trouble. Une étincelle de sentiments flous au contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, de leur corps luttant, de leur souffle s'embrassant sans que leurs lèvres ne franchissent la limite qui les séparait car ils étaient tous les deux biens trop fiers. Bien trop fiers pour reconnaître le désir qui faisait frissonner leur corps. Cette envie indéfinissable qui les poussait à se heurter, se défier, se repousser et se chercher. Cette sensation de différences et de ressemblances qui les précipitait dans une valse étourdissante de compréhension et d'incompréhension. Ces émotions qui les entraînaient au fond d'un océan de sentiments troubles. Deux âmes noyées dans la haine et l'amour.

A force de lutte ils finirent par tomber sur le lit. Sigyn clouée entre la mollesse du matelas et le corps de son époux contre elle. Ses poignets emprisonnés entre les longs doigts du fils d'Odin. Vaincue, la Déesse de la Fidélité choisit alors d'utiliser les seules armes qui lui restaient : ses mots et sa colère.

—Lâche-moi ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !

—Je me souviens pourtant que deux semaines avant notre union…tu aimais pourtant que je te touche et que je t'embrasse, susurra le brun dans un instant de cruauté insolente.

Les yeux de Sigyn s'animèrent d'une haine farouche.

—Ne joue pas avec moi à ça Loki ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si j'ai fait preuve d'autant de tendresse à ton égard c'était seulement parce que tu avais eu l'audace de te transformer en l'homme que j'aimais juste pour m'avoir à jamais auprès de toi. C'était Theoric dont je recherchais les étreintes et non les tiennes !

—Tu es la pire des femmes Sigyn. La plus cruelle que je connaisse, cracha Loki avec fureur. N'as-tu donc aucune compassion pour blesser ainsi ton ami d'enfance, et de surcroit ton époux, avec tes mots et tes fuites ?

—Et toi ! Loki fils d'Odin n'as-tu donc pas de cœur pour avoir voulu épouser ton amie d'enfance en choisissant de tuer son fiancé, d'en prendre l'apparence et de lui mentir effrontément, et sans la moindre honte, jusqu'à ce que les vœux des noces soient prononcés ? Comment oses-tu dire que je suis une femme cruelle ou une épouse indigne !

—Ne me reproches pas d'avoir agis ainsi alors que c'était la seule façon de pouvoir être à jamais avec toi, se défendit le brun.

—La seule façon, s'écria Sigyn en tentant de se relever sans succès. La seule façon ! Vous moqueriez-vous de moi mon cher époux ? Toi que l'on connait dans tous les Neuf Royaumes pour ta verve et ton art de l'éloquence, tu oses me dire que tu étais incapable de me faire la cour ou de me témoigner la moindre tendresse pour conquérir mon cœur !

—Tu n'as jamais prêté la moindre attention à ma personne.

—Au contraire Loki ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi ! Ta colère va-t-elle jusqu'à dénier tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble à jouer, à se confier ou à pratiquer la magie ? N'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui n'as jamais eu la moindre considération pour moi ?

Sigyn souleva sa tête, se rapprochant du visage de Loki qui fronça les sourcils de surprise. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Sigyn effleurer ses lèvres et sa bouche entrouverte lui apparaissait comme une délicieuse et tentatrice cerise qui ne demandait qu'à être croquée et savourée avec la plus douce des voluptés. Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des boucles blondes, chutant sur les épaules et les draps, avant que la voix de la fille d'Iwaldi ne résonne dans les airs.

—Si tu avais ouvert les yeux, tu te serais peut-être rendue compte que mon attachement envers toi allait parfois bien au-delà de l'amitié ! Je t'aimais…du moins tu as troublée suffisamment mon cœur pour que je puisse être blessée quand j'ai découvert par hasard tes ébats avec Loreleï, cracha amèrement Sigyn.

Le cœur de Loki sembla rater un battement.

—La porte n'était pas bien fermer et j'ignorais que ton attachement pour cette rousse irait jusqu'à ce que tu te perdes dans ses courbes par un bel après-midi d'été. Et puis je ne suis peut-être pas une grande guerrière ou une grande magicienne mais ne crois pas que j'ignore que Loreleï fut ta seule amante ! Entre Sif, Amora et Angrboda tu es mal placé pour me parler de manque d'attention de ma part !

—Ce n'est pas ça, se défendit Loki.

—C'est exactement ça ! Pour toi je n'ai toujours été qu'une source de divertissement pour tromper ta solitude et ton sentiment d'infériorité face à Thor ! Je ne suis que le jouet et la victime de ton besoin de reconnaissance.

—Tais-toi !

—Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu tuer Theoric ! Il existait des dizaines d'autres femmes prêtes à se damner pour se perdre dans tes mensonges et tes draps ! Il en existe des centaines d'autres prêtes à abandonner leur fiancé juste pour se consumer sous l'art de tes mots et tes étreintes ! Alors pourquoi est-ce moi que tu as choisi ! Pourquoi avoir brisé mon bonheur Loki ?

Les yeux de Loki devinrent froids et cruels. Il rapprocha soudainement son visage de Sigyn. Si près, si proche, qu'ils pouvaient entendre la folle symphonie des battements de leur cœur, sentir leur souffle se mêler, plonger leurs pupilles dans celles de l'autre.

—Parce que tu as toujours été à moi Sigyn, gronda d'une voix glaciale Loki. Tu m'appartiens et je ne laisserais personne d'autre te posséder. Parce que qu'importe que j'aille voir Sif, Loreleï ou Amora tu es la seule à me résister. La seule à me sourire, à m'écouter ou à rechercher ma compagnie. Tu étais la seule jusqu'à ce que ce Theoric vienne t'arracher à moi ! Mais tu m'appartiens Sigyn ! Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre t'enlèves à moi tu m'entends ! Consentante ou non tu m'appartiens mon amour…maintenant et à jamais.

—Me posséder ? T'appartenir ! Mais voyons Loki me mettre une bague au doigt est bien loin de signifier que je suis tout à toi. Regarde donc ! Tu n'arrives même pas à remplir tous tes devoirs conjugaux avec moi et nous devons lutter pour avoir ce genre de conversation.

—Je peux prendre ce que je veux toi, murmura calmement Loki sans cesser de dévisager la jeune femme. S'il n'y a que dans la violence que je peux espérer visiter ta couche…pourquoi m'en priverais-je ?

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Sigyn, remontant en des vagues étourdissantes et troublantes jusqu'à son échine alors que Loki laissait glisser une main sur sa jambe. Soulevant son jupon, effleurant sa peau et remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent et son souffle s'accéléra mais Sigyn garda un visage calme, cachant son trouble aux tréfonds de son âme.

—Tu ne le feras pas.

—Et pourquoi ça, chuchota Loki au creux de son oreille en laissant glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau.

—Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que me violer ne fera que t'éloigner un peu plus de moi. Et tu n'es pas comme ça Loki.

—Étonnant de dire ça après m'avoir craché ton mépris et tes reproches, grinça le prince d'un ton amer.

—Une épouse n'est-elle pas censée être honnête avec son époux, demanda la blonde, son nez effleurant celui du magicien.

Un silence les enveloppa. Les paupières de Loki se fermèrent de fatigue, le prince s'abandonnant à la quiétude de l'instant, laissant son esprit s'enivrer des caresses du souffle de la jeune femme sur sa bouche. Son front appuyé contre le sien. Sigyn ne bougea pas. Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant de longues minutes.

—S'il te plait…ne me rejette pas, murmura Loki d'un ton las.

—Je serais toujours là pour toi Loki…Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner, mais je t'en prie ne me demande pas de t'aimer alors que mon cœur est endeuillé, chuchota tristement Sigyn en caressant avec douceur la tête de jeune Odinson.

Les yeux verts apparurent derrière leur prison de chair.

—Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? D'autres que toi auraient depuis longtemps utilisé leur haine pour me tuer.

—Peut-être parce que je suis une idiote qui espère pouvoir t'aider. Peut-être parce que j'espère naïvement que mon soutient t'aidera à ne pas chuter dans les ténèbres. Parce que j'aurais sans doute beau te haïr de toute mon âme…je n'arriverais jamais à effacer notre amitié de ma mémoire. Je ne suis qu'une folle qui sera toujours là pour toi Loki.

Il y avait tant de chose que Sigyn ne disait pas en cet instant. Tant de mots qui se cognaient à ses lèvres mais qu'elle était incapable de lâcher dans les airs pour décharger son âme troublée par le Dieu du Mensonge.

Rien n'était au fond plus douloureux que d'aimer et haïr la glace. Car Loki était semblable à la glace. Aussi dur, aussi froid, aussi étincelant, aussi dangereux, aussi sombre, aussi mordant. Et elle, elle n'était qu'une petite étincelle. Une insignifiante petite bougie qui se retrouvait unie pour la vie à cet être au cœur glacial et empli de souffrance.

Elle haïssait la glace. Elle haïssait ce froid si différent que la tendre chaleur de Theoric. Theoric. Aussi ardent, énergique et chaleureux que le feu. Combatif, franc et protecteur, tant de qualités qui l'avaient séduite et avaient été réduites à néant par le froid mordant de la glace. Ce simple élément qui étincelait de mille feux, dans des milliers d'éclats d'une pureté flamboyante, seulement lorsque le soleil venait darder ses rayons sur sa personne. Elle haïssait cet être cruel et froid qui avait tué sans l'ombre d'une honte son fiancé et choisit d'en faire sa femme sans chercher à tenir compte de ses envies et de ses désirs.

Oui elle le haïssait et l'aimait avec d'autant plus d'ardeur.

Car elle aimait la glace et c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais effacer cette passion secrète qui tatouait son âme. Elle ne pouvait cacher son admiration envers la glace. Cette aura étourdissante et enivrante émanant de cette silhouette élancée et toujours vêtue de vert. Ce sourire malicieux éclairant ce visage aux traits anguleux en écho à l'éclat de ruse luisant dans ses yeux. Cette voix grave qui savait magner les mots et les sculpter pour en faire des œuvres d'art hypnotisant les esprits. Ces mains qui tournaient les pages des livres pour en tirer tout le savoir ou qui s'agitaient dans les airs pour dessiner des arabesques de magie.

La glace. Objet de sa haine et de son amour. Sa vie semblait être liée inévitablement à la glace. Objet d'attirance qui l'avait amené à se spécialiser dans des sortilèges lui permettant d'esquisser des courbes de givre, des remparts de neige ou des pics de glace. Objet de son rejet car elle n'était qu'une petite flamme dansant sous les rayons du soleil et l'éclosion de la nature. De la vie.

La glace, une source de trouble qui ne cesserait jamais de tourmenter son existence mais qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais aux ténèbres de la solitude.

C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle le protège. Comme un ange gardien ne craignant pas la chute et l'opprobre dont il se parerait en protégeant le paria d'un royaume.

Elle lui serait fidèle. Car elle savait qu'il n'avait qu'elle.

.

.

—Loki ?

—Vas-t-en, hurla le prince derrière la porte close de leur chambre.

Sigyn demeura muette. Ses petites mains effleurant la surface du bois. Depuis le salon on pouvait entrapercevoir, par la terrasse, la grande baie où les eaux prenaient de doux tons de bleus et de violet. Surface miroitante où la Cité d'Or venait y plonger ses racines urbaines et intemporelles. Mais la jeune femme était indifférente au délicieux spectacle de la nature mêlée à l'effervescence de la ville. Elle se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et décida de retoquer à la porte.

—Laisse-moi entrer Loki, demanda-t-elle.

—Non ! Je t'ai dit de t'en aller Sigyn !

—Pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi ? De quoi as-tu peur Loki ? Ton père est plongé dans son sommeil…et ton frère est banni ! Tu ne devrais pas ainsi fuir tes obligations de prince.

—Je n'ai que faire de ces obligations ! Je n'ai que faire du trône, d'Asgard, de mon père ou des Neuf Royaumes !

—Mais pourquoi ?!

—Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, rugit Loki.

—Non je ne m'en irais pas, hurla Sigyn.

—Pardon ?

—Tu m'as bien comprise. Je ne partirais pas ! Je te l'ai déjà Loki, peu importe ce que tu as fait pour m'épouser ou les mauvaises farces que tu peux faire aux citoyens je resterais près de toi ! Dussé-je rester jusqu'au Ragnarök devant cette porte j'attendrais que tu décides à me dire ce qui ne va pas !

Un instant. Puis un clic retentit suivit du grincement de la porte qui s'entrebâillait. Hésitante, Sigyn pénétra dans la chambre, sa lourde et longue tresse blonde chuta sur ses épaules rondes. La chambre était plongée dans une douce pénombre et le désordre le plus total. Reclus dans un coin, Loki avait la tête enfoui entre ses genoux et en cet instant il apparut à la Déesse de la Fidélité comme un enfant. Un petit enfant écrasé sous le poids d'un douloureux chagrin.

Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui. Tendant une main bienveillante qui fit sursauter le prince. Il releva sa tête, les yeux rougis de larmes.

—Loki…je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Sans un mot, le Dieu du Mensonge saisit la main de son épouse et la posa sur sa joue, fermant les paupières sous l'effet d'une douloureuse fatigue. Muette, Sigyn le laissa faire, laissant son autre main entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de Loki. Elle sentit la morsure du froid venir picoter sa main alors que la main du jeune Odinson se trouvait enveloppée d'un pâle halo de magie. Puis lentement l'illusion s'estompa et le cœur de Sigyn se figea.

La main de la Freyadottir effleurait désormais une peau d'un bleu de glace et parcourue d'arabesques blanches et en relief. Elle sentait le froid mordre sa peau alors que ses doigts reposaient simplement entre la joue et la main du prince mais elle ne trembla pas. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans les orbes rougeoyants dans lesquelles se noyaient des pupilles sombres. Une lueur de défi étincelait dans les yeux de Loki.

—Tu vois, finit-il par cracher. Tu vois avec quoi tu es marié ! Un monstre. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un monstre.

—Loki…

—Rends-toi compte que tu t'es unie au fils de Laufey. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire trophée de guerre qu'Odin a ramené chez lui pour en faire un jouet. Je ne suis rien en ce monde. Bien plus misérable que toi dont la mère est une déesse et le père un nain. Toi l'hybride dont tout le monde se moque de la taille et des origines…toi, tu te révèles supérieure à ma pauvre nature, ricana amèrement Loki les yeux ravagés par le chagrin. Des nains, on chante la finesse de leurs œuvres, leur taille ridicule et leurs manières crasseuses…mais des Jotuns…on conte leur barbarie, leur animalité et leur inhumanité…Le monstre terrifiant les enfants la nuit, voilà ce que je suis.

—Non, chuchota doucement Sigyn.

—Quoi, balbutia Loki.

—Non Loki, tu n'es pas un monstre, répondit simplement Sigyn en embrassant les lèvres bleues du Jotun.

Celui-ci resta silencieux, observant avec surprise et une certaine frayeur son épouse caresser chaque esquisse blanche sur sa peau. Laisser errer ses lèvres sur sa peau. Toucher de ses doigts, entourés d'un halo de magie, ses mains pour maintenir cette apparence qu'il jugeait difforme et repoussante.

—Sigyn…que fais-tu ?

—Tu te hais donc à ce point, chuchota la blonde en nichant son visage dans son cou.

—Parce que toi tu ne me hais pas peut-être ?

—Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis incapable de t'accepter tel que tu es, murmura Sigyn avant de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes et que Loki réponde à son baiser avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Elle serait toujours là pour lui. Une étincelle bienveillante et loyale dans l'océan de ténèbres dans lequel il se noyait. Et par amour pour la glace elle était prête à chuter avec lui.

Un ange gardien.

* * *

.

.

**Dans la mythologie Nordique et Marvel**, Sigyn est la Déesse de la Fidélité et l'épouse de Loki.

**Dans Marvel** elle est la fille d'Iwaldi (roi des Nains de Nidavellir) et de Freya (déesse de la Beauté et veuve du frère d'Odin). Avec cette relation hors mariage, Freya eut facilement huit filles dont Sigyn.

**Dans Marvel**, Sigyn est considérée comme une magicienne. J'ai choisi d'en faire une élève de Frigga en plus de lui donner une certaine attirance pour une magie de glace.

**Dans Marvel** Loki voulait se marier avec Sigyn mais celle-ci était fiancée à Theoric. Pour épouser celle-ci, il assassina ce dernier par le biais des Trolls de Geirrodur, avant de prendre ses traits et de révéler son identité après la cérémonie de mariage…C'est tout à fait charmant je vous l'accorde.

**Dans Marvel** Loreleï et Amora sont des sœurs (ennemies), des magiciennes et des super-vilaines souvent en association avec Loki et qui ont plus ou moins des relations ambiguës avec ce dernier (surtout Loreleï).

**Dans la mythologie nordique** Angrboda est une géante et l'une des femmes de Loki avec qui ce dernier eut le loup Fenrir, la déesse Héla, le serpent de Midgard Jörmungand. Si j'ai gardé cette relation en revanche dans ma fic (et par respect à la logique des films), Loki n'a pas eu ses enfants.

Voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'ayez pas peur de me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, dans une review, cela me fera très plaisir.

Si jamais vous avez aimé ce couple sachez que vous pourrez les retrouver dans d'autres de mes écrits sur ce fandom. Je vous invite aussi à suivre ma page facebook (MIKIPEACH) si jamais vous voulez me lire dans d'autres fandoms ou avoir des informations sur mes projets et mes fanfics en cours. Ou simplement échanger :D

Merci encore une fois de m'avoir lu et à bientôt cher lecteur !


End file.
